Naruto the lovable Fox
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: Poor Naruto the twelve year old fox lost his parents so here he is now starting to live a new life in a town called Elmore. He will meet new friends and gain a new family so will he finally be able to find the happiness he thought he might never feel again?.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Amazing world of Gumball including the cover image of this fanfiction. All credit and stations such as the characters goes to the people who made them in the first place.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: A New Home**

* * *

"Wow" An adorable twelve year old fox said looking out of the taxi, and the fox wiggled his tails in excitement as his wide blue eyes darted from left to right "This place is amazing" The fox gave a wide smile showing off it's little cute fangs along with it's teeth.

The taxi driver who was named Larry chuckled in the front seat since the fox was so enthusiastic about being in a new place.

Approaching a red light he stopped his car and glanced at the fox in the back seat. The fox was wearing a blue shirt with a pink puffy coat around it. The coat had sleeves that were too long for the fox so it was just hanging loose a bit at the end.

For pants the fox was wearing blue jeans that were being held up by a little belt. Larry though looked at the fox and couldn't help but wonder how it has nine fluffy long tails.

It appears to be an orange fox with clear baby blue eyes, around his eyes and on his head however was some sort of black outline which connects the surrounding of his eyes to the forehead.

Though one thought cross his mind "Excuse uhhh… " Larry trailed off before Naruto turned to him with a curious look, it's paws leaning against the window as it tilted his head at him with its whisker marks twitching.

That was adorable.

"Oh" The sat back down with a sheepish look "I'm Naruto" The fox now named Naruto cutely waved at the driver who smiled back.

"So Naruto I was wondering but are you a girl or a boy?" Larry asked out looking at Naruto who paused for a second before pouting. Serious Larry could honestly not tell if this fox was a boy or girl, it was hard to tell because the fox looked a bit feminine with the jacket on.

Naruto huffed with the pout growing on his face "I am a boy" He proudly stated staring straight meeting Larry's gaze.

Larry chuckled awkwardly and waved him off "Sorry, sorry… oh and another question why are you alone here?" Larry was still all smiles but his smile turned into a frown when he saw Naruto flinch and let out a small whimper.

That's when the red light turned green on the street and Larry stared back at the road "I am sorry for asking suddenly Naruto its just that well you're a kid. Why are you alone here and where are your parents?" Larry asked with concern his eyes still on the road before him.

He had a call stating that some unknown person would like to have a ride to the neighborhood in a taxi and he met up with the person but then to his surprise was that he found a kid fox only holding onto a large luggage. He asked the fox if he called him and the Fox rubbed his head sheepishly before nodding they got into the car.

"No no… it's okay…. The reason I was alone is because…. " Naruto whispered his last words under his breathe at him but Larry couldn't hear him.

"I'm sorry what?" Larry asked with a light smile to make the kid less worried, was his parents away or are they meeting him somewhere?.

His blood from his face along with his smile fell instantly into that of panicked when the kid finished his sentence.

"I… lost my parents" Naruto had his tails wrapped around him like come kind of blanket and cocoon, he laid his head on the tails in front of him as his long rabbit like ears flattened on his head.

Lost?.

What does he mean lost?.

"What do you mean? Did you lose them somewhere?" Larry asked in a concerned tone as he glanced back but made sure to switch his gaze onto the road so he doesn't crash.

Naruto nodded silently "Okay where is it maybe I could help you?" Larry suggested but he looked confused when Naruto shook his head.

"I'm sorry but they're in a better place" He whispered but loud enough for Larry to hear.

He glanced at the small mirror in front of him but his words died when Naruto pointed up into the sky with a tear dropping from his face "They….are…. gone" Larry finally understood what the kid meant.

His parents were not here because they pass-

He shook his head and gazed at the child with pity "S-sorry kid" He apologized. His mind was swimming in thoughts about the kid as his parents were actually _gone_.

Especially for a kid that was so sad to hear that his parents had passed on.

Silence stood alone in the vehicle as both occupants were quiet until they finally reached their destination within Elmore's neighborhood "Well uh here's your stop" Larry said with sad eyes at the child who went looking in his own bag.

"H-here you go" Naruto shyly said as he reached his paw/hand and opened it revealing twenty dollars.

The amount that Larry was suppose to get after each ride was exactly thirty dollars and Larry was going to tell the Fox until his heart literally broke when Naruto let out a soft cry from his lips.

"I'm sorry if this w-wasn't enough but I only have little money left to live off from" Naruto bowed his head.

"Please forgive me" The fox said with enough emotion that made Larry's eyes watering.

God was what wrong with him! Here he was going to tell the kid to pay more only to find out that the kid has only little money to support himself and worst of all the kid was apologizing because he doesn't have enough money to give!.

It was at that moment that Larry felt like a huge jerk.

"It's okay you could keep it" Naruto snapped his head up with a weird emotion in his eyes but all Larry did was saying that this was a free ride for him just for today.

Another thought crossed his mind that made him go a little wide eyed "W-What if he was homeless?" Larry gulped as a scene entered his mind. A little fox crowding in the corner of an alley using shredded rags to keep himself warm.

"Kid!" He suddenly shouted as Naruto jumped up a bit and formed his tails in front of him acting as a shield, expecting himself to get hit.

Larry grew soft eyes at the sight of the shivering kid "Hey uh Naruto right?" Naruto slowly popped his head out from his tail shield and nodded slowly.

"Do you have a pace to live?" Larry sighed in relief when Naruto gained a small smile and pointed outside.

Larry looked outside to see Naruto pointing at a average side light colored blue house, he remembered seeing that this house was only gained through some sort of raffle.

"I won it at a raffle" To prove it Naruto took out a document and a key "I own the house now".

Larry grew a smile as he came out of his taxi to open Naruto's door "Here let me help you" Larry asked as he patted Naruto's head gently which caused a small purr to come out of him.

Larry chuckled since the child was sooo cute.

Naruto waved his tails around slowly enjoying the petting but felt sad when Larry took off his hand, Naruto whimpered and leaned in a bit snuggling into the hand before he grew embarrassed eyes and pulled back.

"Sorry it's just… my mom used to pet me all the time" Naruto said with a look of longing in his eyes as he gazed away from the driver.

Larry was sure that his heart almost broke from seeing such an innocent young child looking sad when he remembered his mother.

Naruto turned toward his seat and grabbed his luggage out before setting it bedside him on the cross walk, Larry waited for him to take the rest of his stuff but looked confused when Naruto just stood in front of him.

He looked inside to see his car empty, he glanced back at Naruto in confusion.

Naruto noticing his look gave a small smile at his concern for him "Sorry it's just that…this is all I have from my home".

There goes a flinch in Larry's eyes.

Naruto then bowed low and said "Thank you for not charging me mister… " he trailed off.

"Larry… the names Larry" He said toward the kid before he took out a small piece of paper and wrote something onto it then placed it in Naruto's hands.

Naruto looked confused at it before he opened the paper up to see a set of numbers on there.

"If you need anything. Any help at all just call me" Larry smiled at the kid before he had the air taken out of him when Naruto launched from his position and hugged Larry tightly. Naruto knew he was a stranger yet this guy said that he will help him out if anything happens.

"T-Thank you Larry" Naruto sniffed as Larry hugged him back before they let go.

"You are welcome" Larry said before he looked at his watch to see that he had used up a lot of time in his job hour.

They said goodbye to each other as Naruto watch the kind stranger go away with his vehicle.

Larry glanced in his rear mirror and saw the image if the fox slowly shrinking, he sighed "I hope he lives okay" with that he went off to finish his work for the day and head home.

Naruto stood there for a moment before a soft smile appeared on his muzzle, he grabbed his key and his luggage "What a nice guy" He thought.

He went towards his house and looked at his hands, his hands were shaking.

He put the key in the hole and turned it as the door to the house opened "I-I'm home" He whispered and entered his room before closing the door behind him with his tails.

The house looked perfectly clean probably since the last owners cleaned the place out from the dust. He pulled his luggage towards one room and opened the door to see a large bed.

"The bedroom" He said softly before setting his luggage on the bed and laid right next to it. He stared at the ceiling for a bit before closing his eyes until finally unconsciousness entered his mind. It was a few hours that Naruto had slept before he woke up to see that it was morning as he could see the sun slowly rising from a nearby window.

He decided to look around the house for awhile and found out that the house had some big and small rooms in it including the bathroom. He was currently in the small backyard as he sat on a wooden shed that held some gardening tools in them.

"A new morning isn't that right… mom… dad" He sniffed with a tear coming out before he let loose a smile as he thought of his mother's last words to him.

" _Live life the way you want to live it" An image of a female red fox cooed in front of him as she was leaning up against a yellow fox, their eyes filled with love and compassion in them._

"I'm gonna live my life for now on" He said looking up at the sky as the sun finally rose up making sunlight washed upon Naruto who was feeling warmth from the sun's rays.

"Mom.. Dad please watch over me in my new life here at Elmore".

* * *

 **Chapter One End**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for reading and next chapter is about Naruto meeting his new neighbor who has a name that we are all familiar of… Penny everyone. Pairings are undecided yet.**

 **Stay tuned for next time!.**

 **REVIEW! EVERYBODY REVIEW NOW!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Amazing world of Gumball including the cover image of this fanfiction. All credit and stations such as the characters goes to the people who made them in the first place.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Neighbors**

* * *

Naruto stared at the sky as the warmth from the sun's rays warmed him up inside "I should probably get ready now" He climbed down from the shed onto the ladder. He was although nervous about meeting his new neighbors, the last neighbor he had when he was with his parents was a family of monkeys.

He was friends with the daughter of the house whose name was Sakura, he rubbed the back of his head as he flinched. Although they were friends she keeps hitting him for no reason at all.

Along with the fact that her face always gained pink or red made him sometimes wary of her.

He just hopes his new neighbors will be nice towards him "I should clean my new home" He went inside his house and looked for the supply closet .

"Where could it be?" He looked around before he jumped up from a sudden yell coming out of his house, he was curious on who was yelling so early in the morning "Who could that be?" He wondered out loud and opened his front door, he peaked his curious head out as his big ears stood up in attention. His ears twitched before picking up a sound coming from somewhere in the left side.

He turned his head just to see from across his house was a large man...peanut.

It was a peanut.

A Peanut...?

Naruto bit the inside of his muzzle to stop himself from laughing a bit but sort chuckles escaped his mouth, he saw many things before but never in his life that he actually saw a peanut guy.

He stopped chuckling to just observe what's happening.

Patrick Fitzgerald stared in annoyance at the child before him, he was just very protective of his daughter and he just found out from his wife that this cat before him was in love with his daughter. He had already perceive Gumball to be a trouble maker ever since the boy came to his house at night just to tell him how he feels about his daughter.

"Do you not see" Gumball dramatically said while leaning back and placing a rose in his mouth, he then began kneeling onto the ground and looked at the bulkier form of a moose above him.

"I love your daughter and I would do anything to win her over"

Patrick glared at the kid with smoke coming out from his nostrils, he listened to the kid Cleary and was enraged.

What does this kid mean by win her over.

Does that mean that his young daughter Penny was nothing but an object to be won over.

Gumball smiled thinking he had actually won and was now able to date Penny but his smile slowly fell as his saw a bunch of emotions ranging from confusion to anger then to rage "You got guts kid" The snarling father said with crossed arms as a fierce look was on his face.

Gumball shook in fear from his spot "Whattodowhattodowhttodo?" He keeps repeating the words inside his mind, his vision of Penny's father welcoming him with a smile in his mind shattered to bits.

"Never.." Patrick took a step forward as Gumball just stood still in his position "Come near my daughter again!" He growled. Normally he was a calm and gentle person but nobody comes near his family, Gumball looked confused then got off from his ground and started walking with his arms down to his sides, a dark cloud loomed over him.

Suddenly the cloud turned into a white fluffy one as a rainbow appeared over it, Patrick raised his eyebrows as Gumball swiftly turned around with a large smile.

"So does this mean that I could be with your daughter" Gumball put his paws awkwardly to his side but made a squeaking sound when Patrick narrowed his eyes at him, eyes that had a certain flame in them.

The kind of eyes that his mother Nicole always uses on him and his family when they did something wrong.

Gumball started sweating before coughing into his hand and pointed to the side "W-Well I am j-just going to go..BYE!" He shouted before a dust of white smoke outlined his spot where he used to be. Patrick watched as the boy was running away, he started smiling and rubbed his hands to get the dust off from it "Well that takes care of that".

He was sure now that the kid will stop pursuing his daughter now.

"Dad" A voice ranged out from behind him, he turned around and smiled gently when he saw his daughter but then frowned when he saw his daughter looking at him with worry.

"Y-You didn't do a-anything to him right?" Penny said with a worried tone while Patrick sighed but answered her.

"No sweetie" He smiled but in his mind he thought "Not yet at least".

Penny took a deep breath and her posture relaxed a bit then she went to sit on the porch of their house onto an outside bench, Patrick stood in his spot for a few seconds before following after his daughter to sit right beside her.

"..."

They were quiet as they watched nothing but the neighborhood street in front of them "Hey honey?" He asked out as Penny turned to him.

"You don't honesty like that boy...do you?" He asked with a serious tone but his face grew confused as his daughter pulled her knees toward her chest.

"I..I...I honesty don't even know" Penny sighed with a look of doubt and confusion in her tone, Patrick was now looking at his daughter with a baffled expression. To be honest he thought that his daughter will straight out admit that she likes the blue cat.

Meanwhile Naruto gulped a bit, the father was really really scary. He stood up before looking at his clothes and gently rubbed them, he ran to the nearest mirror in his house which was in the bathroom. "Okay first clean up" with speed that would rival the fastest man on earth he quickly took a shower, brushed his teeth and cleaned himself well.

He blinked when he realized something "I took a shower in my clothes" he looked down to see that is clothes weren't even wet at all. It was even sparking in its own way.

"...This will do" He muttered before exiting the bathroom.

...

...

Patrick watched his daughter walk upstairs, no doubt that she was heading to her room "Are you okay?" He heard a concerned tone and glanced over to his shoulder to see his wife standing behind him. Just like Penny he was extremely protective over his wife and his other daughter.

"I'm fine" He grumbled before going over to sit on the couch. His wife Patricia Fitzgerald frown and took a seat right next to her husband. She was mostly the closest person in his life that she knows of so she knows at times when something was bothering him and now her husband was looking bothered at something.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a gentle smile putting a hand on his shoulder for comfort hoping for him to at least answer her.

He glanced at her and sighed before bringing her closer for a hug "Is it really okay for our daughter to think of dating?" He asked. The thought of his daughter having a boyfriend was something he could not even think about straight "I mean isn't she too young?" Patricia now realized that her husband was talking about their oldest daughter.

"Honey it's okay. It's only natural for her to be this way" She said but he just grumbled at her response.

That was when they heard their door bell ringing.

Patricia looked stood off the couch "Who could that possibly be?" She murmured as she went to the door before she was blocked by her husband who stared suspiciously at the door.

"Ma" She looked down to see her other child staring up at her with big curious eyes, she cooed as she bent down to pick her up "You are soo cute" She smiled as her daughter giggles and wiggled in her grasp.

Patrick smiled at the scene before remembering that his door bell rang, he put his head next to the door to hear rustling and movement on the other side.

He frowned "It better not be that Gumball kid" He muttered before opening the door, his mouth wide open to yell at the blue cat to go away but his voice was held back when he saw a cute fox shuffling in front of him awkwardly.

Cute? Where did that come from?.

The fox kid was so small compared to his figure. He thought that the kid was lost or something "Are you lost?" He asked with a gentle tone while his eyes were scanning the fox.

Now that he thought about it he never ever saw a fox family in Elmore before.

The kid opened his mouth to say something before he was suddenly stopped up and hugged tightly as a loud squeal echoed through the place.

Patrick blinked and saw his wife hugging the kid in her left arm as she was hugging her baby daughter in her right arm "Hey honey you should let go of her" He saw her hug tightened around the child while she kept on saying how cute the fox was.

"I'm a boy" The feminine looking fox said.

The others stood still from what she said, just registering what the Fox just said.

A boy?.

"Why don't I believe you?" Patrick awkwardly said along with his wife. There was no way that this fox could possibly be a boy, I mean it was obvious that he was a girl judging by the figure and clothes.

Naruto glared cutely. A lot of people thought that he was a girl, he started growling but he stopped as the woman who was holding him hugged him even tighter.

"Well even as a boy your cute!" She squealed loudly.

"Plus your growl is cute" Naruto pouted at her response as his long rabbit like ears flattened against his head.

Cue more squealing from the mother.

"Hey.." He looked around before staring at the kid who was looking back at him "Where are your parents?" He asked thinking that the kids parents were with him.

*Sniffle*

The couple plus one baby watched as the kid let out a soft tear as a whimper escaped his muzzle.

Patrick and Patricia exchanged looks before they both looked at the kid "What's wrong?" Patricia asked as her heart was breaking from seeing the sight of the kid about to cry.

"He looks so defenseless" Patrick noted before he heard foot steps coming from behind and turned to eye his daughter.

His daughter didn't speak a word as her eyes were just onto the twelve year old in her mother's arms.

"W-Well my name is Naruto..." Naruto trailed off as he started talking about how he lost his parents and up to what he did now. By the time he finished he gave off a soft smile from finally letting out his emotions, it was nice telling somebody about his life for a change.

*Sniffles*

He blinked when he saw the family of peanuts gain tears in their eyes "I'm not crying" Patrick let loose a waterfall of tears while putting his arm cover his eyes to hide the tears. Although his crying was nothing compared to the females who all began hugging Naruto like there was no tomorrow.

"That is sooo sad!" She cried out while trying to put enough love in her hug to comfort the boy. She glanced at her daughter's who were also hugging the boy with tears in their eyes, though she was surprised that her youngest one was crying since she thought that she didn't even know what was going on.

"I'll be your friend!" Penny declared loudly with tears flowing from her eyes.

Naruto looked at the youngest child to see her sniffling as well "Wait!" Everyone turned to Patricia who looked at Naruto with a trembling smile.

"Do you want to have breakfast with us?" Naruto sweat dropped as the tears did not stop coming out from their eyes.

It was almost a comical sight.

"I don't want to intrude" Naruto said with an awkward smile before a dark aura surrounded the family but mostly the mother.

"You will Join us" She sternly said with a smile that the rest of the family had, Naruto could only gulp and nod as he was taken into their house to enjoy breakfast then talk more.

It seems that he should not argue against a worried family after all.

* * *

 **Chapter Two End**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for reading guys and girls. Plus the pairings for Naruto is still undecided yet.**

 **Stay tuned for next time!.**

 **REVIEW! EVERYBODY REVIEW NOW!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Amazing world of Gumball including the cover image of this fanfiction. All credit and stations such as the characters goes to the people who made them in the first place.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Suspicions**

* * *

Gumball stared suspiciously at penny "Hey dude" he looked to the side to see his best friend/pet was looking at him with concern. Currently they were in class as their teacher Ms. Simian who was some sort of weird monkey was giving a lecture in class.

"...And that is why primates are supposed to be the superior speci-" Gumball basically ignored the teacher as Darwin was trying to get his attention.

"What's up?" Gumball whispered to Darwin.

"Dude why are you staring at Penny?" Darwin asked while taking out a pencil to copy whatever notes their teacher was saying out.

Darwin noticed that Gumball was staring at Penny for a while now, he was worried about his brother's attitude for some reason.

Sure he stares at Penny for some time but not a lot.

"No fence Gumball...but you have a little problem" Gumball looked weirdly at Darwin.

"What problem? I don't have a problem" Gumball huffed as he turned back his suspicious gaze onto Penny who was sitting on her desk with an adorable smile on her face.

It was so..

It was soo...

"It's so beautiful" Gumball whispered out to nobody in particular.

"Oh really?" Darwin rolled his eyes with a deadpan look.

"Yeah she is beautiful" Gumball turned back to Darwin as he opened his mouth to talk more before Darwin had his hand over his mouth to keep words from coming out.

Hand...fin..

Anyway Darwin shook his head at Gumball "No dude I mean you have an actual problem. You do realize that you are staring at Penny with Binoculars do you?" He asked with crossed arms. True enough Gumball was holding a big pair of Binoculars in his hands, Darwin only raised an eyebrow when his brother slowly placed the object in his backpack.

"I do not know what you are talking about but seriously don't you think it's weird that Penny has been smiling weirdly for the last few days?" Gumball had noticed that Penny gives off these weird looks when she started gazing off at something.

"Isn't it normal for her to smile?" Darwin asked before his head was turned by Gumball as he was now looking at Penny who had a huge rainbow stitched with hearts hovering above her head.

Darwin turned to Gumball and shrugged "So what she is happy" He stated with a smile, he was happy when everybody was happy.

"I know but don't you think she is too happy?" Gumball was suspicious at her act, though the smile she gives out.

Totally worth it!.

It was then before the two's attention were drawn from each other from a loud sigh, they were not the only one who caught the sound of the sigh but everybody in the class as well even the teacher.

The sigh wasn't one of boredom...but it was a sigh of happiness...maybe even a little bit of love.

They all turned to the one who made the sigh to see Penny looking forward with a goofy smile and a look of wanting on her face. The boys but especially the girls in the class including Miss Simian noticed that look and weird enough the girls started gossiping toward each other.

"What's up with Penny?" Carrie asked before stopping a moment to flip her bang "She is like starting to giggle now" The girls spared a glance at Penny who started giggling with a dazed look on her face, Penny who was obvious of everyone's attention on her was just giggling about the first time she met Naruto.

It had been a few weeks since her and her family allowed Naruto with just a little force into their home with a huge welcome. Ever since then they began inviting Naruto more and more over to her house so often that they could now say that Naruto was now part of the family.

Surprisingly enough though her family adored Naruto heck even her father who distrust boys around his family likes Naruto.

Her dad likes him.

Her mom loves him.

Her baby sister Paisley likes him.

Even she likes him...likes him?.

Back in the real world Penny's face turned red at the thought of her and Naruto together. She giggled and leaned on her arm, laying her head onto the desk. She and Naruto were just friends who hang out if each other, he is just some guy that her father approves of as her sister and mother likes him so well.

"Oh Naruto" She murmured with a much too much dreamy tone.

Back with the girls who somehow heard what she said they were confused, Who was Naruto?.

"Okay girls spill it who knows anyone called Naruto?" Masami asked with an excited look. It had honestly been so long since the rich girl of a cloud had anything to gossip about and here was one of the many things that could help her redeem her happy self from boredom.

By gossiping with her Gals about what is up with Penny.

Nobody noticed how their ghost friend Carrie widened her eyes from hearing the name "Naruto...it couldn't be..." She shook her head. It can not possibly be _that_ Naruto.

"An adorable shy fox" Penny whispered.

It could still be anyone.

"An orange fox with black markings"

Could still be anyone since some fox could have markings on their bodies.

"A fox who really and I mean really likes Ramen"

Okay it was definitely Naruto.

"He's here!" She gave out an uncharacteristic squeal which drew everyone's attention except for Penny who was still daydreaming.

Finally noticing that her friends attention was. on her she just grew her normal bored look and flipped her bang "Whatever" The girls just stared at the floating ghost for a second before talking to each other again.

"Naruto? Who is Naruto?!" Gumball demanded as he slammed is fist on his desk while surrounded by his male buddies.

"NO BANGING THE DESK WATTERSON!" Miss Simian roared out from her desk as she begins to read a magazine.

If the kids were busy gossiping then she has enough time to read on something that could interest her boredom.

"Yes ma'am!" Gumball squeaked before he heard the sound of laughter, he turned and glared at Tobias who pointed at him while laughing.

'Hahahahaha"

"Stop laug-"

"Hahahahahaha"

"STO-"

"Hahahahahahahahah" Tobias kept laughing as Gumball tapped his finger on his desk as the rainbow kid kept laughing.

Finally Tobias calmed down "Are you done yet?" Gumball asked with an annoyed frown. Tobias put himself in a thinking position before pointing at Gumball.

"No...so...Hahahahahahaha...Okay I am done"

"Uh why are you laughing?" Banana Joe asked with a raise arm. He was all for one on Jokes but he didn't understand what his rainbow buddy was laughing for.

"Your scared of the teacher" He teased before he shrinked in his place when he saw the glare on the teachers face.

"Never mind!" Tobias squeaked before he glared at Gumball who was giving a mocking laugh back at him.

"Hm Naruto..never heard about him what about you Hector?" Darwin asked the gentle giant who shrugged.

"Wait a minute how are you in here when your a giant?" Darwin looked off from the Giants feet to see his body going through the roof.

"I have never heard of this unknown lifeform" Robert the robot robotically said as he scanned his files within his central database to find no facts about that current name.

"No idea" Alan smiled even as Gumball groaned in is desk.

"Who is this guy?" Gumball grew determined eyes. He has to know if this 'Naruto' guy was the reason Penny was acting so strangely.

Meanwhile back at Penny's home Naruto was helping Patrick by cleaning his car "Isn't it just a nice day Naruto" He stated toward the Fox who had dirt all over him from helping cleaning the car.

Even with dirt the fox still looked cute.

Naruto nodded with a much more livelier smile but he pouted when Patrick asked another question "Are you sure your a boy?" Patrick gave a teased grin even as Naruto threw a soft wet sponge on his face. It did not hurt at all but is was quite funny how the little fox reacted.

Naruto huffed and looked at the side looking like an angry girl being teased "Oh come on I'm sorry?" Patrick continued to tease the Fox whose own pout grew bigger. Having Naruto around his house made things more livelier plus he made his family more happier even Penny.

Naruto makes his daughter smile more and become active.

Much better than that Gumball kid for a fact.

He paused for a second as he stared at the back of Naruto then suddenly an idea came into his head. If he got his daughter together with Naruto then she would forget all about that blue cat. She would get the guy of her dreams and Patrick will gain happiness for having her daughter find someone better than the weird Watterson.

So basically everybody wins.

He has nothing against the kid but he just wants his daughter to have a much more suitable person to be with, he was still against his daughter dating but if Naruto was dating his daughter then he will happily say...

"I'm okay with it"

"Huh?" He turned to Naruto who questioned him.

"Okay with what?" Naruto titled his head while holding a wet sponge against his chest. Patrick waved the oblivious and innocent kid off.

"Hey you two hard workers" He and Naruto turned to see a smiling Patricia holding Paisley with one arm as her other hand was holding a tray of glass lemon tea.

"Tea anyone?" She offered and cooed at the sight of Naruto waddling slowly and taking one glass from her.

"Thank you" Naruto grinned in appreciation before he felt something crawl on his arm, he looked to the side of his arm to see a giant Tarantula climbing on him. Normally anyone would be afraid of the giant spider but Naruto wasn't as he without hesitation grabbed the spider gently and placed him on his head in the middle of his two big ears.

"Hello Mr. Cuddles" Naruto greeted as he looked up while the tarantula just made a noise as a greeting back to him.

Mr. Cuddles was the pet of the Fitzgerald family, he was a tough spider who protects his family and at first when he first saw Naruto in his home he was going to attack him but some part in his mind told him not to so he listened for once to get to know the kid. To say he was happy that the kid was not afraid of him like other people, instead the Fox likes him saying that spiders look cool.

Overall he was a great kid who made the family including himself smile and be happy more.

Smile if he could anyway.

"Thanks honey" Patrick kissed his wife on the cheek and grabbed a glass of tea, his wife just giggled before whispering something in his ear.

Naruto who was now playing with little Paisley watched as the two parents gain some sort of smile/grin "Hey Naruto sweetie come here?" Patricia asked and waved over to them as Naruto and Paisley went over.

She cooed at the sight of him holding her daughter in the scene.

It was just sooo cute!.

"Yes?" Naruto asked kindly, wondering what they want.

"So Naruto how would you like to go to school?" Patrick asked and his grin grew bigger when he saw a large excited smile appear on Naruto's face.

* * *

 **Chapter Three End**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for reading you guys and girls out there. I have to get Carrie as a past friend anyway.**

 **Stay tuned for next time!.**

 **REVIEW! EVERYBODY REVIEW NOW!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Amazing world of Gumball including the cover image of this fanfiction. All credit and stations such as the characters goes to the people who made them in the first place.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Stalking?!**

* * *

Patricia smiled at the little fox, she remembered just last week that when she and her husband asked him if he would like to go to school. She giggled when she saw that large smile that appeared on Naruto's face. It was a smile that radiated happiness in it "Now don't remember Naruto, you do not start school until tomorrow".

Naruto nodded shyly as he practically shook in excitement. He was finally going to school tomorrow, he was told by Patrick that his wife had called the school and informed them about him being a new student. He just couldn't wait to go to school.

He will make new friends.

Have a great time.

And did he mention that he will make new friends.

He suddenly stopped in his place then gained a worried look, he placed the laundry basket down on the ground. Patricia frowned slightly from seeing Naruto's worried look. Stepping away from the laundry machine at her house she gently picked up the nine tailed fox an placed him on top of her lap when she sat down.

She soft petted his head, Naruto's ears twitched cutely before he snuggled into her chest "What's Wong?" Patricia asked in a caring tone.

Naruto shuffled around for a bit, his nine tails practically drooped onto the ground as if they lost life in them "What if.. " he looked at Penny's mother with small teary eyes "… the people there don't want to be my friend?" his ears laid on the side of his skull.

He whimpered slightly in his actions, hugging the woman with a shaking form.

Patricia grew a soft look as she held Naruto closer to her "It's okay sweetie. I'm sure that the students there would love to be your friend" and if Naruto was ever bullied then they will feel the wrath of her motherly fury.

Nobody would mess with the Fitzgerald family!.

Naruto's ears twitched a bit and his tails started lifting from the ground, wagging slightly with happiness in the air. Patricia gave a soft kiss on Naruto's fuzzy head and cuddled him more "Uum…Miss Patricia.. " the fox quietly said but shushed when he was staring with wide eyes at the big smile on the woman's face.

"Call me mom" She blankly told him, she cooed when he turned a bit red in the cheeks, looking off at the side.

Then he started wiggling in his place to get off her lap.

She tightened her hug with him squeaking in response.

"Honey are you down here?" Patrick called out, he walked down towards his basement. Right now his daughter was at school and his little helper Naruto was assisting his wife on doing the clothes. The fox was such a sweet kid.

Finally reaching the bottom he saw the red face of Naruto being crushed in a fierce hug from his wife. Naruto looked at him with a scared look 'Help' the adorable fuzzy thing mouthed towards him. Patrick grew a mischievous look before walking towards them with wide arms.

He had a cheesy smile on his face that made Naruto panic more, as he reached them he wrapped his big strong arms around Naruto and his wife "Group hug" He and his wife stated at once, squeezing the poor life out of the small creature.

Naruto froze up as he then started to make a whining sound, shaking in his place for them to let him go. After hugging him for their amusement the couple finally let him go "Oh yeah Naruto, I was wondering if you could go to the grocery store and bring us some pancake mix?" Patrick asked him.

"Okay" He said with a soft smile as he took the money from Patrick an placed it in his pink coat.

Patrick and Patricia watched as the Fox lightly skipped up the stairs "You know I never wonder why Naruto is always excited to go to the store?" Patricia asked. Every time they sent Naruto to the store he keeps coming back with a large smile, spreading through his muzzle.

Patrick shrugged lightly "Don't know to be honest" He said.

He and she stood quietly for a minute, they looked around awkwardly with a thought in their mind.

"Soooo… you want to follow him?" Patrick asked with a curious tone, he glanced at the rest of the laundry and realized that they could finish it up later.

Patricia stopped as she pondered on the question. If they go then they would be invading his privacy, Patrick looking at the uncertain look on his wife's face just told her that it was merely out for protection for the foxes safety.

"Oh alright" She finally told him.

"Nice" She and Patrick walked upstairs "Just let me get paisley"

Naruto skipped through the neighborhood with a look of aaw, no matter how many times he passed by the area it was just so beautiful. He stopped on the sidewalk when he saw a green winged butterfly scattering across the wind in front of him. The butterfly gently flapped it's wings before landing right on top of Naruto's nose.

"Oh my.. " He started walking with a bigger skip in his step just looking at the butterfly on his nose in interest.

Unknown to him however a familiar blue cat and an orange fish were trailing him from behind "Gumball aren't you worried that Miss mom is going to punish us later?" Darwin asked with a frightened look, he shuddered as the image of their cat mother holding a frying pan in her hand, in a threatening manner.

Darwin was nervous as he was brought into another ridiculous plan of Gumball, they skipped school and waited outside Penny's house the whole time until the stranger came out. Gumball told Darwin that he wanted to see this Naruto person himself so here they were following the mysterious person that has to be Naruto.

Gumball just ignored Darwin as he trailed behind the fox in secret.

"…How do you even know that's the Naruto person by the way?" Darwin asked with crossed fins, jogging up a bit to keep up with his brother, they stopped in their place for a second when a construction worker waved toward the Fox.

"Hello Naruto" The tall construction worker greeted the new resident in Elmore, in response the fox waved back but then pouted when the butterfly flew away from him.

The worker gave a jolly laugh and went back to working.

Gumball stared at Darwin then pointed at Naruto with an obvious look.

Darwin rolled his eyes "Okay fine but how do you know that he is a he, I mean look it's obvious that this Naruto dude is a girl" judging by the build of the Fox he could tell that he was actually a she.

Not a bad looking one actually…

"Listen Darwin, this Naruto guy might be a villain that we have to stop. In order to save my woman from his evil girl like clutches!" Gumball stated as he saw Naruto moving again.

"Quick he's moving already!" Gumball yelled out as he grabbed onto Darwin who was forced to be pulled along in his task. Behind these two however they didn't know that Patrick and Patricia were behind them, listening in on their conversation.

"Honey?" Patricia watched as steam blew from her husband's nostrils.

Patrick narrowed his eyes at the direction where the blue cat was heading "Watterson" he growled lowly to himself.

What was that blue cat planning?!.

"You know.. " He glanced at his wife with a stare of loathing "… if he hurts Naruto I might injure the boy right?" he informed his wife before shuddering when she had a look of a killer on her face.

"Not if I injure him first" She hissed out then she grew back a smile, her husband sweat dropped at her attitude.

Finally the orange fox that was unaware that he was being followed made it to the convenience store, he pushed the door slightly and entered. Upon entering, his eyes were settled onto the figure behind the cashier counter who was sleeping.

Waddling up to the figure he gave a small laugh an gently pressed his paws onto the figures back "Larry wake up" Naruto shook the coworker of the place.

Larry mumbled as he was woken up from his daily nap, he sent one glance at Naruto and immediately perked up "Hey Naruto" Larry greeted with a wave and a smile on his box like face.

Naruto smiled back "Hello" he then crossed his arms with a pout "Your sleeping on the job again aren't you?" his gaze narrowed when he could see sweat dripping from the workers face.

Larry raised his arms up as a nervous chuckle came from his mouth. Ever since Naruto find out where he works, the fox always manage to give time to visit the worker just to comprehend him about sleeping on the job.

It was kind of cute to be honest that the girly fox cares for him.

"Okay fine I was sleeping" Larry stood up straight "Is there anything I could help you with this time?"

Naruto nodded slightly "Could I please have pancake mix?" he then shrinked in his place, tapping his paws together "If you don't mind that is?" Larry waved him off and went toward the pancake section of the store with Naruto following after him like a little duckling.

Outside the store, Gumball and Darwin literally pressed their faces against the glass window, just looking as Larry placed a box of pancake mixture onto Naruto's hands. Gumball gasped "See Darwin!" he pointed inside "… that evil feline is torturing Larry into doing his dirty work!". Now he was positively sure that this Naruto guy was meant for trouble.

Darwin raised an eyebrow at Larry, ignoring what his crazy brother said "Wow Larry looks really happy" he muttered as he could see the worker smiling widely while chatting with the fox.

"Gumball you do know that your also a feline" The orange fish blankly stated out.

Yet Gumball ignored him yet again.

"What are you two doing?" An angry and rough males voice asked behind him.

Gumball who was still staring inside the shop waved behind him "Just stalking my woman's sort of capturer" he was so focused on stalking his enemy he didn't even register that his brother was tapping him from behind, in a rapid motion.

Darwin gulped when he heard Gumball say that sentence, he was facing two people that he knew were Penny's parents. Both sporting angry eyes after they heard what Gumball had said about their daughter and Naruto. Patricia was looking very angrily at the blue cat but Darwins concern was her husband who was already cracking his knuckles.

Patrick stepped up and placed a hand on Gumball's shoulder. Gumball turned around with an annoyed look on being interrupted but then paled when he was staring at the angry face of Patrick Fitzgerald. Paisley who was sleeping in her mother's arm just cooed as she was having a nice dream.

Naruto turned away from Larry for a moment when he heard a cry of pain in the area "What was that..?" he listened closely but heard nothing else. Shrugging he went back to talking to Larry about how his day was going.

"I'm going to school tomorrow too!" Naruto said with excitement, his tails waving in a fast pace.

Larry congratulated Naruto until they heard the store's door opened, at once they turned and Naruto gasped from seeing a familiar face.

"Jamie?" Naruto called out.

Jamie the school bully gaped at the Fox, she then grew a gigantic and wide smile "Naruto!" she ran over and hugged him, Naruto hugged her back with a lot of care.

Larry raised an eyebrow "Wow, never knew he had a girlfriend" he said out loud for both of them to hear.

Naruto grew a giant blush while Jamie smirked at him, lifted her hair to reveal her eyes then she flirtatiously gave him a wink.

Naruto looked at the side with his blush never fading "She's just an old friend" He softy muttered but squeaked when Jamie gave him a bone crushing hug.

Then she lifted him over her shoulder "Well time to hang out like old times" She grinned as Naruto shook in an embarrassed state at being carried.

* * *

 **Chapter Four End**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for reading all of you guys and girls out there. Stay tuned for the next chapter that will have Naruto finally entering Elmore Junior High School.**

 **Stay tuned for next time!.**

 **REVIEW! EVERYBODY REVIEW NOW!.**


End file.
